Courage Strongpaw
by InChrist-Billios
Summary: COMPLETE: Have you ever wondered where Mara came from? This is the story my imagination provided to answer that. It's rated T to be safe because of some violence.
1. Ambushed!

Screams and cries echoed through the southwestern fringe of Mossflower wood as the invading vermin showed no mercy. The squirrels put up as good a fight as they could, but they had been taken off guard, and already many were slain.

Madrin had been one of the first to fall. His son listened closely, blinking back tears, as his father gave last instructions.

"Go... warn the Strongpaws. Maybe... they can escape... in time," he said.

"Yes, Father," the young squirrel replied.

He bounded off through the nearby trees, heading in the direction of the clearing where the Strongpaws lived. As he flew through the trees, he smelled smoke and dared not think of what must be happening to the dreys.

He dropped to the lower branches, coughing slightly. He suddenly felt a piercing pain in his thigh that caused him to lose his balance, sending him toppling even lower. He grasped a flimsy branch with his paws and quickly looked down. He had been shot; an arrow through his upper leg.

He struggled to get atop the branch and heard vermin down below.

"Got 'im!" one cried.

"On'y the leg, idiot. Finish 'im off!" the other growled.

Panicking, the squirrel finally managed to climb painfully on top of the branch and scurry up to higher branches. His leg screamed in protest, but he didn't stop. An arrow whizzed by.

He climbed higher.

* * *

Arftail and Hawkeye searched the trees for the squirrel that escaped them. Hawkeye saw him first.

"There!" he said, pointing.

Arftail drew his arrow and sighted the flash of pale fur. The squirrel moved again, causing the arrow to miss. He grabbed another arrow and sighted quickly. He released and watched the squirrel fall, draped over a branch, with an arrow to its side.

_Perfect_, he thought to himself. He was one of Sinew's best archers, and Hawkeye one of his best scouts. They had been paired to pick off escapees. The squirrel didn't move any more.

"You reckon it's dead, Hawk?"

"I would 'ope so. Anyways, I'm not checkin', and it looks outta arrer range, eh?"

"Aye."

"We've done our job, now let's look fer any others."

* * *

The squirrel painfully rose from the branch after he was sure the vermin were gone. He gritted his teeth and pulled the arrow from his side, clapping his hand over the wound so the blood flow would lessen.

After a quick look at his leg, he decided it would be safer to leave the arrow in, for it was staunching the blood flow nicely, and he wasn't sure he had the strength to break it anyway. The thought of pulling it out the same way it went in made him even more lightheaded then he was already.

The loss of blood from the side wound made him dizzy and weak, but he continued through the trees as fast as he could, numb to the pain, and thinking, _Strongpaws. Get to the Strongpaws and tell them to run._ He had enough wits to keep to the high branches and watch for vermin as he headed toward where the Strongpaws lived.

* * *

**Er, so... first chapter of my first story...  
Read and Review, please, so I know what to make better!**

**THANKS!**

**InChrist-Billios **


	2. Enter stage left: Courage Strongpaw!

**Pardon the weird chapter name; I've always wanted to be able to say that... heehee.  
**

**Whoops, forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one:**

**_Disclaimer_: Last chapter, I think I owned everything except Mossflower wood, and... --checks chapter-- oh ya. In this one I own everything except Mara, I think. Well, anything you recognize from the books isn't mine, obviously, 'cause I'm not Brian Jacques...**

**Thank you Dandylions, Clouded Horizon. Lobuck Ashbreeze, bizkathack, Yuoofox, Zealak Silverdirk, ****and 'Pename here' for your wonderful reviews!**

**I'm updating today on account of my school (being nasty) not being done yet, and I'm trying to work as hard as I can during the week to get it done (homeschooling has its advantages... and disadvantages) so have at!**

**Constructive criticism appreciated, flames NOT welcome. **

**

* * *

**  
A young badger stomped out of the stone dwelling and slammed the door. He sat down heavily on a large boulder and put his head in his hands.

(He was a strong creature, as all the males in his family were. Already he was known by the title, "Courage the Fearsome" though he was only seventeen seasons.)

Valiant looked out at the scene from the window, sorrow etched on his face. Both the father and the son were thinking the same thing.

It was time.

After a long while, Courage stood up, his decision made. He was going to leave soon. He was sure that his father knew this already, but he was going to have to break the news to his mother.

He winced involuntarily at the thought. There was no other way out of this, though. He and his father had been arguing more than ever recently.

He knew that the hardest part about leaving –aside from having to tell his mother– would be leaving his baby sister. He smiled. Little Mara, barely a season and a half was a joy to the family.

He entered the house again, and one look at his father told him all he needed to know. Courage smiled halfheartedly, but his father's expression didn't change.

"I suppose you'll want to be leaving in the morning, then?"

"Yes," Courage replied.

"Well, you might as well start preparing now. One of the first things you should learn is never to put off work," Valiant said sternly.

Courage bit back a hasty retort and nodded.

"I'll tell your mother," Valiant added.

Relief flooded Courage's features as he gratefully replied,

"Thank you, Father!"

Valiant laughed.

* * *

Courage packed everything he needed into one leather pack he could easily carry on his back. He felt the scabbard of his mighty broadsword before attaching it to a belt for his back. 

The sword was far too large to carry in the normal fashion, even for Courage, who stood a head taller than his towering father. It was only through Courage's unusual strength that he was able to wield such a powerful weapon, and he had been taught well. The sword was as quick and deadly as a viper in his hands.

He put the pack by the door and hung the belt next to his traveling cloak. He was ready. Now he just had to wait until the next morning.

Raised voices from in his parents' bedroom distracted him. They were arguing over whether Courage should leave or not, he was sure of it.

His mother, Oakbud, was a fierce warrior with a strong will, and Courage was glad that he was spared from the task of convincing her of his urgent need to leave the house, for it is a well known fact that two male badgers cannot live in the same house for very long.

A fair amount of time passed before Courage's parents were done with their 'discussion' and Valiant emerged, weary but victorious.

"Gets more stubborn all the time," Valiant muttered, slumping into an overstuffed armchair.

"Courage!" his mother called.

He walked to his mother's room and found her playing with Mara, eyes a little red from crying. He swooped Mara up into his arms with a smile.

"How's my Mara?" he asked.

"C'rige!" she shrieked delightedly.

She had only learned his name a few weeks ago.

"Courage please," Oakbud said, holding a hand to her head.

"Sorry, Mother," he apologized and set Mara carefully back on the ground.

Mara tottered wildly for a moment before plopping heavily onto her seat.

"Valiant tells me you're leaving tomorrow?" she sighed.

Courage nodded.

"Well, I know there's nothing I can do to stop you, so I just want you to know that I wish you the best of luck. Try to send a letter every once in a while, if you can. Something tells me I'll be too busy sniffling tomorrow to say all this."

Courage grinned.

"Thank you, Mother."

Courage knelt down and kissed Mara's head before leaving the room. Oakbud sadly watched him go, a young badger with his life ahead of him and nothing to tie him down anymore.

* * *

** I hope to update next weekend sometime...  
**

**Please review!  
**


	3. A Narrow Escape

**YAY! Finally here to update! insert halleluiah chorus Anyway, here 'tis, and I do hope to update sometime later in the week, but I'm really busy this week. Although, I do have it written already, so it shouldn't be too hard...**

**Disclaimer: Er, I actually think I own everything 'cept Mara in this one. Maybe not... --checks-- yup, I own everything but Mara, and Mossflower, obviously. Oh ya, and Salamandastron. **

* * *

The squirrel staggered out of the forest, leaving a thin trail of blood. He saw the stone house and kept his feet moving. 

_One, two. One, two,_ he thought grimly, struggling to retain consciousness. He could vaguely hear the sounds of vermin crashing through the trees and forced his feet faster.

At last he made it to the door and collapsed against it. He weakly raised his paw, his energy spent from the trek, and thumped the door.

A large badger opened it and the squirrel fell across his footpaws. The badger bent down in alarm.

"Are you alright?"

"Stonepaw," he said hoarsely, "vermin coming. Right behind me. Run!"

Then he fainted.

* * *

Courage lifted the limp form of the squirrel and called for his father. Valiant came running, followed by Oakbud and Mara, who had a firm grip on the badger mother's paw.

"Vermin are coming this way. Looks like this one was shot awhile ago but kept coming to warn us. He says they are right behind him; what should we do?"

Valiant glanced out of the window but saw no movement, yet.

"Your mother and I will stay and fight. Take Mara and the squirrel and run. It must be a large horde if the squirrels couldn't fight them off."

"But-" Courage protested.

"Please, Courage," Oakbud said, "do it for Mara."

Courage heard a snap as Valiant broke the arrow and removed it from the squirrel's leg.

"Alright, I will go."

Oakbud handed him a strange leather item which he recognized as the baby carrier. He strapped it on and Oakbud put Mara in it so she was dangling in front of him. He rolled up the traveling cloak and shoved it in the pack before slinging the pack across his shoulder. Then, he quickly strapped the belt on the same shoulder, checking to make sure the sword was still there.

Valiant hoisted the squirrel onto Courage's empty shoulder and left to look out the window again. Courage went to the back door, but hesitated.

"Hurry, Courage! You don't have much time," Oakbud said.

"But, where do I go?"

"Take Mara to Salamandastron and then go wherever your heart leads you."

"That is so far! I don't know if I can make it!"

"Vermin are coming through the trees!" Valiant shouted.

"Please! Promise me!" Oakbud cried.

"I swear I will make it, Mother. Mara will be safe."

With tears streaming down their cheeks, Valiant and Oakbud kissed their children for the last time. Courage flew out the back door, his mighty legs pounding the ground as fast as they could.

He heard several arrows hitting the ground just behind him and he ran faster, the added weight of his sister and the squirrel not slowing him much. He dodged through the trees and ran, tears blurring his vision as Mara cried out in alarm.

"Maaaamaaaa!" she screamed.

* * *

** Alright, I'm sorry if you think it's a bit short, but that was a good ending spot, so I had to stop. I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far, even though it _is_ sad. --sniff-- Ah well. Anyway, REVIEW! (please)**


	4. What happens now?

**Alright guys, I was totally ready to update on like... when was it... thursday, I think. Wait, that was yesterday. Nevermind. The point is, the thing wouldn't let me upload anything which was really terrible cause I had it all ready to go and EVERYTHING! Well, anyway, I'll stop rambling after I ask one more question (and do the disclaimer)**

**I'm thinking about posting a humor** **fic titled 'How to Be an Effective Vermin'... if I post it, will you guys read it and give me your honest opinion? Humor usually isn't my thing, so, I dunno. I'll have to let Harry and Cadmus write it, whilst I type it. Anyway... if you would do that, I would GREATLY appreciate** **it. Thanks!**

** Disclaimer: I... actually don't know. Hold on. --rereads-- Alright, I own everything except Mara, Salamandastron, and scones. I wonder who invented scones...

* * *

**The squirrel regained consciousness to the sound of weeping. Disoriented, he lifted his head and saw that he was in a cave. Turning his head to the crying, he saw the badger that opened the door earlier. Hearing the movement, the badger looked up quickly and wiped his eyes.

"So, you're alive. I'm afraid we've not gotten properly introduced; I'm Courage Strongpaw, and this is my sister, Mara."

He nodded in the direction of a small kit at his footpaws and the squirrel could faintly see her small face in the moonlight. The badger's voice was still hoarse from crying and the squirrel blinked the tears from his own eyes as he thought of the smoke in the trees. What happened to his drey?

"I am Lenzon Treeling. Where are we?"

"We are somewhere between my home and Salamandastron, hopefully," the badger replied.

"Why are we going to Salamandastron?"

"I was asked to take Mara there, where she will be brought up well. You don't have to stay with us, you know. I brought you with me so that the vermin wouldn't kill you too."

Lenzon thought.

"I would like to go check on my mother, if she's alive. I will be swift."

"We move at mid-morning. If you have not returned by then, I will journey without you."

"Fair enough."

Lenzon stretched his aching limbs and walked out of the cave. He painfully scrambled up the nearest tree and poked his head out of the top, taking a moment to study the stars before leaping off in the direction of his drey.

* * *

"C'rige," came the squeal of the little badger.

Courage jolted awake and sat up quickly. Mara sat by his head and looked into his eyes.

"Hung," she said seriously.

He dug through the pack until he came upon a soft scone. When Mara saw the food, she shrieked,

"Hung!"

"Sssh!" Courage said, picking Mara up and handing her half of the scone.

Mara ate it greedily and Courage ate the other half. He contemplated whether to use the coastline, or to stay in the cover of the trees.

The coast would be faster to travel on, he knew, but if the vermin horde was heading toward Salamandastron, they would use the coast as well, and there was no cover on the flat sandy plains. His only hope was to make it to the dunes before the vermin reached the coast. In order to do that, it would require speed.

Courage looked at Mara, who looked at him.

"We're gonna go for a little walk, Mara," he said to her.

She smiled. He put her in the carrier and strapped his sword across his back before picking up the empty canteens. He set out at a fast jog towards the sound of running water. When he reached the small stream he refilled the canteens, keeping a weather eye out for Lenzon or vermin.

After filling the canteens, he headed back toward the cave and repacked everything into the bags. By this time it was almost midmorning. Mara crawled over to the pack and tried to undo the clasp.

"No, Mara," Courage said.

Mara whined. Courage placated her with a twig, which she gnawed on for a while before tossing it away and whining again. Courage tried to think of what his mother used to do to entertain Mara.

Feeling very foolish, and hoping Lenzon would not return just yet, Courage began playing pattycakes with the little girl. She giggled and clapped her hands delightedly. She demanded that they play it three more times before she would let Courage get up.

By this time, it was midmorning, so Courage strapped everything onto him again and they set out without Lenzon.

* * *

** Heehee, I love babytalk... Read and Review, please!**


	5. A Nasty Surprise

**Alright, I posted that other story, please review on it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Lenzon crept past the fire, hardly daring to breathe. Around the fire, vermin sat drinking and arguing over various trinkets plundered from the squirrel's home. 

"I got that one!" a lean, muscular weasel shouted, tugging a necklace from the paws of an equally lean and muscular stoat.

"Did not! This un's from that 'ole squirrelma up in that big tree. 'Twas me wot slit 'er neck, ye great blithering oaf!"

Lenzon froze as the necklace caught the light.

His mother's necklace.

The vermin continued to fight as Lenzon bolted through the trees. Except for the smoke-blackened trunks, the smell of burnt foliage, and the absence of many branches, these trees were very familiar to him. He scurried up the large oak tree and hesitated a moment before opening the door.

His mother lay crumpled on the floor, eyes lifeless, with a gash across her throat. He knelt down and wiped a tear from her sleek fur, but another soon fell to take its place.

He stood up and looked around and the badly burnt drey. It took him a moment, but he found a mostly intact blanket and draped it gently over his mother's body.

He stood up and found his pack badly singed, but it would have to do. He foraged through all the cupboards and grabbed anything edible, which wasn't much, before heading into his room and trying to find where the bed had been.

His room had been burnt the worst; the whole south wall had fallen away and everything inside demolished by the licking flames. _Except..._ he thought, and carefully sifted through the ash where his bed had been. Before long, he found what he was looking for. He picked up the small knife and quickly made a new bark holder for it, which he strapped to his leg.

He sifted through the pile a bit longer until he found three spearheads, the remnants of his best throwing spears. He put them in his pack, hoping to make new handles for them later.

* * *

Courage jogged steadily in a northeasterly direction, but was interrupted by Mara.

"C-rige!" she said, voice broken by the bumpy pace, "N-o b-ou-nce!"

"Sorry, Mare," Courage replied, "We have to."

"NOO!" she shrieked.

Courage stopped and clapped a paw over her mouth.

"Alright, we won't bounce."

She giggled and he removed his paw. Heaving a sigh, he readjusted the packs on his back before continuing at a fast walk. It was only a little while before Mara was bored again.

"Song?" she asked, tugging on Courage's whiskers.

"What? Oh, alright," he said distractedly, sure that he had heard something in the woods to his left.

Keeping his voice down just loud enough for Mara to hear, he sang a little riddle.

"I'm green and flat,

Not on a tree,

But I am something,

You often see,

What am I?"

Mara had heard that riddle many time and giggled out the answer.

"Grass!"

"Very good," Courage whispered, now positive that something was keeping pace with them.

Suddenly, an otter leapt out from the brush and stood in the middle of the path, grinning broadly.

"Well, stap me whiskers and boggle me barnacles! It's Courage Strongpaw! It's been ages since I've clapped eyes on you, little matey. Oh, but look at me; I can't very well call you little anymore, can I?"

"I don't think so," Courage replied warily, "But who are you?"

"Oh, dearie me, I've forgotten to introduce myself! Of course you don't know me, little matey, you weren't big enough to fit in a clamshell when I saw you last. The name's Wavepaw."

The otter shook Courage's paw heartily and tickled Mara's whiskers.

"Who's the little codfish?" he asked, chuckling as Mara giggled delightedly.

"My sister, Mara," Courage replied, "Can we walk and talk? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"No problem, little matey," Wavepaw said, following Courage's hasty pace. "So, sister, eh? How are your parents?"

"Well," Strongpaw said hesitantly, "There's been an attack on the wood further south. I ran with Mara and we're going to Salamandastron. I think they're probably... well, dead, I suppose."

"No!" cried Wavepaw, his eyes widening, "That's terrible! Me matey, Valiant!"

He broke off and they continued in silence for a while before Wavepaw spoke again.

"The least I can do is offer you a place to stay for the night, then I'll swim up north to my brother, the Skipper of a clan up there, so he can be ready for the vermin. I wish there was more I could do, little matey."

"Thank you, friend, We will stay with you tonight."

They walked until it was quite dark before they reached Wavepaw's dwelling.

After a nice supper, Wavepaw insisted on filling up his ration pack again with hearty biscuits and breads, and a few empty canteens. The next morning, Courage and Mara started out early with a few last instructions from Wavepaw.

* * *

**I won't be posting any more chapters before I leave, and I doubt I'll post any more 'til at LEAST July 15. Sorry!**

**Please review!**


	6. Lenzon Gets Some Company

**--grumbling-- Right. So, howabout take two? I found an idea for Mara and Courage I already had written out that I didn't like so much, but since you guys were complaining... Don't get on my case if ya think it's lame. --evil eye--**

**Oh, ya, Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Redwall. Lenzon, however, and his death scene, are all mine! **

* * *

Lenzon made his way back to the cave through the trees, until the branches were thinned too much --from the fire-- to continue on. He dropped to the ground and listened for any noise of vermin. 

Hearing nothing, he walked on warily, cautious of any sound in the surrounding forest. He heard a rustle behind him and whirled around to confront the creature, when he felt a lasso slide down over his neck and arms.

The vermin holding the rope came out of the brush, smiling. Lenzon threw himself at the surprised ferret, kicking and scratching with his back paws. Before the ferret could react, two more vermin leaped out of the bushes and tackled Lenzon, punching him and kicking him until he fell limp. He lay on the ground, breathing painfully in spite of a cracked rib.

The ferret leaned in close to his face and growled through the bloodied nose Lenzon had inflicted.

"Ye'll pay fer that, treejumper!"

Lenzon didn't doubt it.

* * *

Courage walked along, whistling tunelessly, when he thought her heard something. Listening carefully, he took Mara out of the carrier, careful not to wake her, and set her by the generous base of a large oak. 

As an afterthought, he covered her with a layer of loose leaves before dropping the rest of his equipment and doubling back to check the path. He listened, but there was no other sound. Chiding himself for being paranoid, he walked back to where his sister lay.

A lean ferret, obviously starving, was bent over the packs, looking for food. Courage roared and thundered towards him, but the ferret coolly picked up the sleeping babe and pointed his hitherto concealed dagger at her throat.

"One more step, stripedog," the ferret said dangerously, moving the dagger closer to Mara.

Courage skidded to a hasty stop, thinking fast. Luckily, no plan was needed, for at that moment, Mara woke up. She blinked and yawned as she usually did, but then noticed something different.

Courage wasn't holding her.

He had been replaced by a scary looking creature! Instantly she shrieked at the top of her lungs, catching the ferret off guard. Courage took his change and jumped forward, knocking the dagger out of his hand with one swipe of the paw, and knocking him senseless with another.

He picked up Mara and kissed her forehead.

She giggled.

Lenzon was dragged into camp, battered and bruised considerably, as a combination of the bumpy ride to the camp, and the ambush. He wasn't there long before he was taken into a large tent of someone named Sinew.

Lenzon's captors exited the tent hurriedly, muttering laud toward a large silver wolf seated in an ornate chair. Lenzon was still tied, but he managed to sit up and glower at the smirking face of the vermin.

"Do you know who I am?" the wolf asked slowly, in a melodious tenor.

"Does it much matter?" Lenzon replied spitefully.

The wolf chuckled dryly and leaned forward.

"I suppose not. Well, I am Sinew, and-- ah, it is time for the execution."

The wolf called the guards, who untied Lenzon and led him to an arena of sorts. A large circle had been drawn into the dirt with two posts in the middle. Already, a crowd had gathered, though the guards muscled their way through until they were standing, facing the two posts, at the edge of the circle.

Moments later, a tall, thin ferret ferret with a hooded face, and carrying a large bow and quiver, slid through the crowd and waited next to Lenzon.

Soon, a squirrel, already beaten badly, was led into the circle and tied to the posts: his left paws to one post, and his right paws to the other. The creatures cleared the circle and waited at the edge.

The ferret drew back his bow and fitted an arrow to it, aiming carefully. Horrified, Lenzon turned away, but he could not block the sickening thunk from his ears. _Wait, it shouldn't have thunked, _he thought, lifting his head.

The squirrel had an arrow in his left paw.

_Torture!_ Lenzon thought, eyes widening. The cruelty of vermin was astounding. He knew now, that he would be next.

The ferret followed the first arrow with three others: one to each paw. The squirrel, however, made no noise, though the crowd cheered after each successful arrow.

Sinew stepped out into the arena and questioned the squirrel, as the vermin grew quiet.

"Will you swear allegiance to me before you die, squirrel?"

The squirrel's answer, though weak, was defiant.

"Never!"

Without another word, Sinew stepped back out of the circle and the hooded ferret aimed the final arrow. Lenzon watched out of respect for the squirrel as the arrow plunged into his throat.

More vermin came and untied the squirrel's body as Lenzon's guards hauled him into the circle. Lenzon fought wildly --with strength born of desperation-- but he was beaten into submission once more.

The rats tied him to the bloody posts and Lenzon steeled himself for the pain.

It seemed to take ages for the ferret to loose the first four shafts and by the time Sinew stepped into the ring, Lenzon was having trouble keeping himself from crying out in pain.

Without warning, the wolf broke out into song.

_"You're here to be the one we conquer,_

_You're here to be the last of good,_

_You're here to be the one we vanquish,_

_You're here to be the one that dies!_

_But still, I'll give you a chance to save yourself,_

_If, you'll tell me where to go!_

_Mossflower is big, but surely you know,_

_Where there are more goodbeasts for me!_

_You're here to be the one to tell me,_

_You're here to be the one to know,_

_You're here to be the whining, dying,_

_You're here to be, unless you help!"_

"So what will it be, squirrel?" Sinew asked, smiling cruelly and showing his lethal fangs. Lenzon fixed the wolf with a bold stare and spat, ignoring his pain.

"Only a spineless coward would agree to your terms, vermin!"

"So be it then. Ferret; kill him."

Lenzon swiveled to face the archer, who drew back his shaft mercilessly and fired the fatal arrow.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Things Speed Up

**Whoah. Uh, in a sudden burst of inspiration, I've actually completed this fic, so I can tell you with utmost cercainty that there are two more chapters. Yay!**

**Thank you **Clouded Horizon** and **Lobuck Ashbreeze** for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Redwall. I do, however, own Sinew's song in the last chapter. Don't steal it or I'll sic Chillaxe on you! (if you dunno who Chillaxe is, go read Revenge of the Wolf : another Redwall fic my friend and I are writing)

* * *

**A hawk, Kreeah, maneuvered through the charred trees, wondering vaguely why there wasn't a creature in sight. He wasn't very hungry, so the thought didn't worry him; he was merely on his way to visit Salamandastron, and Urthstripe –a good friend of his.

Out of the night stillness, he heard a song wavering. Curious, he easily changed his course. When the song stopped he still could not see anybeast. He heard a raised voice and, without warning, broke out into a clearing.

His keen eyes took in everything around him and, within seconds, he screeched his war cry and rushed down, intercepting the arrow a hair's breadth from its intended victim. As Sinew bellowed for an attack, Kreeah's fearsome beak ripped the arrows out of Lenzon's paws and sliced the cords.

He struggled for a firm grip on the squirrel as the vermin rushed him from all sides. Suddenly, he took off into the starry sky, just barely avoiding a formidable battleaxe that had been raised against him. Sinew raged and yelled, but the Hawk was out of arrow range, making its way over the trees.

He whirled onto his second-in-command, a fox.

"I want full strength now towards that badger. We have to kill him. If I kill a badger, many glories will be bestowed upon me..."

He trailed off, eyes glazed in dreams of splendor, not noticing the fox's salute and "Yes, sir".

* * *

Lenzon was, allowably, frightened as he was borne off above the treetops to some unknown destination. He, in the course of thirty seconds, had gone from being tied to posts and being sure his life was over, to being clutched in the claws of a fierce warrior hawk and being sure his life was over.

The hawk took Lenzon far away from the vermin camp and set him down carefully in a hollow. Lenzon almost passed out from the pain; it felt like every bone in his body was broken, in addition to the searing pain in his four paws where the cruel arrows bored holes in them.

They had scabbed over some during the flight, but were still oozing nastily. Lenzon tried not to think of if he would ever use them again. He watched the bird warily as it smoothed its feathers.

"Are you going to... eat me?" he asked, coughing a little.

The bird let out a laugh that sounded much like a screech.

"Haha! No, no, little tree-mouse. I save your life, you remember?"

"Well, yes, but--"

"What your name?"

"Lenzon."

"I'm Kreeah. Good, good. I take you to fire mountain; longears fix you up good. Sleep now. We fly at sunrise."

Without another word, the hawk tucked his head under his wing and went to sleep. Lenzon tried to follow his example, but the pain and adrenaline flowing through his system wouldn't let him. He lay in tortured half sleep, unconsciously watching the movement of the stars until the sun finally came.

Kreeah woke instantly and completely at dawn, nudging Lenzon gently and startling him from his little rest.

"You think you ride?" Kreeah asked curtly, almost amusedly as Lenzon tried to stagger to his knees.

"I-thought so," he said through gritted teeth.

"Little tree-mouse, silly tree-mouse. Relax, rest. I carry you to fire mountain. Try to make self better, don't lose life fire."

Lenzon nodded and crumpled again, losing his balance on the branch. Instinctively, he sunk his claws into it, but then cried out in new pain as he realized his paws would no longer grip.

Kreeah wrapped his talons around the squirrel's ravaged body quickly and lifted him into the air once more, before he fell to his death. Lenzon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, feeling lightheaded as the ground rushed down and he soared, higher, higher, faster, faster.

* * *

The days dragged on for Courage – each day full of worry, fear, dread, and a sense of responsibility. Mara stayed the same; her personality never wavered. She was stubborn and mischievous, a trait which constantly aggravated the already harried young badger. He found himself snapping angrily at her, though he instantly regretted it every time.

Mara, however, had a curious habit that never failed to evoke a laugh from Courage, even when he was in his most anxious, or most upset moods. Whenever he became too harsh, Mara would scrunch up her tiny nose and bare her teeth in mock rage, cutting a sight so ridiculous, that Courage could not fail to laugh every time.

Mara loved it when he laughed. She would pause whatever she was doing and cock her head, smiling a little. When she smiled, his heart melted. More than once, as he cut through the woods, heart pounding and listening with all his might, he wondered why she had to go through this.

He only hoped he could make it to Salamandastron in the end.

* * *

**Expect another chapter on Saturday, and the last one on Sunday! Also, I'll be starting a new fic once this one is done; a Fairy Tale. Please R&R on it!**

**Please review on this one, too. --smile-- **


	8. A Visit from Martin

**--feels guilty-- sorry guys, I was really busy yesterday and completely forgot to upload. Bad me. Yes, anyway, here 'tis. Thanks reviewers!**

* * *

Kreeah glanced down often as the journey progressed, day by day; week by week. His little charge was drifting in and out of consciousness –more out than in as time passed– and he was worried. The wounds inflicted on the little tree-mouse were appalling, and he, frankly, was astonished that the lad survived. He flew as fast as he could, stopping only when he must, knowing the need was vital to keep the tree-mouse's life fire burning.

* * *

Each day passed like the others for the weary badgers until the trees started to thin. The ground became more sandy and he knew he was walking on the edge of the forest. Later than day, he finally broke the tree line and found himself staring out at the sandy expanse, bright and harsh.

He shielded his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. The sand went on as far as he could see along the shore, but he could see the waves lapping casually on the beach only a little ways out. Smiling, Courage hitched up the pack a little higher and made his way to the wet, packed sand – perfect for traveling.

He started a comfortable jog and looked behind him. Suddenly gripped in fear, he sucked in a breath, not wanting to realize what he saw.

The vermin horde was there on the horizon.

He told himself not to worry, they were still a long ways off. Still, he couldn't help being uneasy.

"Alright, Mara. This is the home stretch," he muttered.

He could see Salamandastron far ahead, and it gave him hope.

* * *

Lenzon was drifting. His spirit wanted to leave, but his body held it in a grim viselike trap.

_Lenzon walked toward the gates of Dark Forest. He peered in through the bars and tried to see what lay beyond._

"_Um, hello?" he called. "Can someone let me in?"_

_A young mouse walked up on the other side of the gate. Actually, on closer inspection, Lenzon realized the mouse was very old; he could see it in his eyes._

"_Lenzon Treeling, hello," he said, in a friendly manner._

"_Hello to you, too, sir," Lenzon replied, trying to be formal._

_He even gave a little bow. Something in this beast commanded respect._

"_Will you open the door, good sir?" he asked tentatively._

"_No, Lenzon. The time is not for you yet. Hold on to your life; you need to do one more thing for me before you can come."_

"_Oh?"_

_Lenzon's curiosity had now been roused._

"_What could I do for you?"_

_The mouse smiled, as if he had anticipated that question and began to speak a riddle that Lenzon would never understand. Perhaps, if he had thought it useful, Lenzon might have written it down later, for he could remember it even to his dying day, but it never occurred to him that others might want to know._

"_Life seems not worth living, now_

_But your life will save another,_

_Who in turn will save many more,_

_You._

_You mean more than you can ever know._

_Remember that."_

_He would never see the last half of the riddle carried out, but he knew it would be. It didn't bother him._

_Lenzon nodded at the mouse and sighed reluctantly._

"_Alright, I guess. I don't have much choice, do I?"_

_The mouse smiled.

* * *

_

Kreeah collapsed, his energy spent, in front of the gates of Salamandastron. The two hares guarding the gates peered cautiously out, until the older of the pair recognized Kreeah.

"By the left! It's Kreeah! Hurry up, young feller; get that squirrel to the sickbay double quick! I'll follow with Kreeah as fast as I can!"

The other hare threw a hasty salute and went out onto the sand to retrieve Lenzon. With little effort, he carefully arranged him across his muscled back and bounded in through the gates, and up the stairs toward the sickbay.

The older hare, by the name of Crumsput, hopped out to the exhausted hawk, examining it with a practiced eye. Soon. he determined that the bird was merely worn out, and predictably weak with hunger. He called back inside and drew out a few young hares to carry the hawk to the sickbay. He then followed, ready to explain the situation to the nurses.

* * *

** Stand by a couple minutes while I upload the next chappy...**

**Review? **


	9. THE END!

**Here it is. The last chapter. --sigh--**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mara, Salamandastron, or Urthstripe. Kreeah is MINE and so is Courage.**

* * *

The nurses fussed and bandaged, medicated and wrapped until Lenzon looked no more than a pile of cloth, with a few bits of odd fur poking through here and there. Despite the initial –and reasonable– thought that the squirrel might not survive, Lenzon pulled through remarkably well. He was on his curious little crutches a mere two weeks after his arrival, ignoring the nurses' pleas with a roguish grin. 

His crutches were a work of art: masterminded by the now regretful nurses as an answer to the obvious question of how he would use crutches without the aid of his crippled paws. They fashioned them to tie around his shoulders so that, with a little maneuvering, he could move about like normal.

He took with good humor, however, all the jibes poked at him about the funny crutches. He even laughed along with the leverets when they nicknamed him "Six Legs". He was a good natured fellow, naturally, and now that he was in safety, that trait began to show through more and more.

He took frequently to chumming with the young ones, laughing at all their jokes, and so became a figure of almost heroic status in the eyes of the leverets.

* * *

Courage panted wildly, his legs leaden, and the pain in them crying for relief. He would not stop. The vermin horde had nearly caught up with him, forcing him into a flat out run for the last two days. Long since abandoning the pack, his stomach gnawed on itself and Mara cried out in her hunger.

He was running, terrified, but intent. One purpose was on his mind: he had to make it to Salamandastron. He promised his sister would be safe.

He promised.

He knew he wouldn't make it.

Devising a desperate plan, he put on a last burst of speed and ran behind a sand dune, clawing frantically on the land side to make a rough cave. When he was finished, he hesitated a moment before kissing Mara on the head and reaching in his pocket for the last hardened scone. He gave her the scone and shoved her inside the cave, complete with carrier, and staggered to his feet.

Because he made the opening face the land, he was confident they wouldn't find her. Unless they got too close. With this last thought on his mind, he forced his quivering legs back into a dead run; this time, he was heading toward the vermin's horde.

He didn't notice that he was now flanked by otters. He didn't listen to the cries for him to join their ranks. He rushed headlong into the horde, doing as much damage as he could with one intent: push them back.

* * *

Lenzon walked alongside a leveret, Dreb, and struggled to keep his crutches above the shifting sand.

"You're really brave, Six Legs," the leveret stated with a sigh. "I wish I could be that brave."

"You can!" Lenzon exclaimed. "You just have to-- hey, what's that?"

Lenzon pointed over toward a large sand dune. It looked like it had a hole in it. Cleb hopped over to investigate. He peered in to the entrance and almost fell over in surprise. A little badger cub, whimpering and pitiful looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Uh, Lenzon!" Cleb shouted over his shoulder. "Come here!"

Lenzon shuffled over and looked the best he could.

"What? What is it, Cleb? I can't see anything!"

"It's... it's a badger!" Cleb said, in a voice nothing short of reverence.

"Well, pick it up already! Do you want it to starve?" Lenzon said impatiently.

Cleb hastened to obey and gently lifted the babe in the leather object out into the bright sunlight. Lenzon blinked a few times.

She looked familiar.

Suddenly, it all rushed back to him. He remembered Courage and Mara, their brief encounter before he left them to find his family. From what he knew of the Strongpaws, they would never leave their own, unless...

Lenzon winced. Courage must have died, and left Mara here in hopes that a hare would find her.

"Bring her back to the mountain, we have to show Lord Urthstripe."

"Hung? Et?" Mara questioned.

The two boys exchanged a confused look and shrugged.

Lenzon and Cleb rushed straight to the badger lord's chamber, ignoring all inquiries and 'hello's. Finally, after smoothly navigating the several flights of stairs, Lenzon knocked thunderously on the door with his crutch.

"Come in," said the firm voice of Lord Urthstripe.

"Hung?" Mara repeated.

Ignoring her, the pair gave each other a side glance and a small nod before Cleb opened the door, carrying Mara who was burbling sadly. Lord Urthstripe turned to face them.

"What is making that n--"

He stopped midsentence when he saw the babe.

"It's... a badger cub, m'lord," Cleb said slowly.

Mara stopped burbling to look at the large badger. She didn't recognize him, but she knew he was friendly; he looked like her father.

Urthstripe walked over and took Mara from Cleb's arms. She looked up at him hungrily, hoping the nice badger would give her some food. Urthstripe just looked at her, taking in her delicate features. Mara grew impatient at the lack of food and screamed her frustration suddenly. Urthstripe jumped in surprise.

Mara scowled at him.

"Hung! Et! ET!"

"I think she's hungry," chuckled the badger lord. "Would you like a scone?"

Mara's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously.

"'cone! 'cone!"

"Let's get you some food, then. Cleb, go get Windbonnet; she'll know how to handle children."

Cleb saluted and left to get the haremaid.

"So, what's your name, little one?" Urthstripe asked Mara, tickling her chin.

"Maya," Mara replied decisively.

"It's Mara, my lord," Lenzon corrected, grinning.

"Mara, then. Welcome to Salamandastron, little one."

Mara smiled.

* * *

**Alright. I'm done. Man, I miss it already... If you liked this (and even if you didn't) go read Revenge of the Wolf by _Blades on a Stick._ Thanks for stayin' with me, guys! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**In Christ,**

**Billios **


End file.
